


Move to the Mojave

by AdamH312



Series: Curristan Chronicles [11]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: After fleeing the Capital Wasteland to his difficult decision, Curristan travels to the Mojave Desert arriving in May 2280. His aim is a fresh start and establishing himself among the major players. However, his internal thoughts may derail his plans.
Series: Curristan Chronicles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994611





	1. Welcome to Goodsprings

As the rotor column stopped rising up and down, Curristan checked his readings. He had managed to find the right location which after what he had just done was a much better outcome.

_'Goodsprings, Nevada. July Twenty First, Twenty Two Eighty....so two years later than before. Looks like radiation levels are pretty good and no signs of any trouble.'_

Exiting the TARDIS he realised he had materialised inside what looked to be a classroom. Hearing a scuttling noise he turned to see a group of some sort of insects rushing him, forcing him to draw his pistol. Quickly and with a practised aim he shot them all down, before holsering his pistol.

'Well that was an unwelcome surprise. Glad that my shooting skills are quite good. This looks like a good place to base myself for the time being while I get to know whats happening.'

After a few hours of unloading the equipment he had brought with him, the schoolhouse became Curristan's new base of operations, protected again by the automated turrets and protectrons. He knew that he had to basically start from scratch as everything resource and contact wise had been left behind. However he could now again be safe and begin trying to make sense of this new region.

Walking into the main area of the town he realised that it was not that large but had a store and a saloon which dominated it. There were some dwellings but the population was not really of any substantial amount. This would be a perfect place to start from. He would first get some supplies before then gaining some information.

Chet the owner of the store had been helpful. He had given Curristan some food and medical supplies, along with a .357 Magnum Revolver and a Cowboy Repeater Rifle. He knew that these were not ideal weapons but for now they will do and he would use them well. He had been gathering intelligence about the Mojave for some time and he knew that this area was more dangerous than the Capital Wasteland.

First order of business was to establish a firm grasp on potential resources and where there any places that could be utilised as forward operation bases. Curristan's main aim was build up his influence in the Mojave and hopefully develop some project ideas. The area seemed full of possibilities.

The following morning broke quite clear but brutal heat was apparent. Curristan had began a journey towards the nearby town of Nipton. It was apparently a decently populated town with a big gambling and prostitution presence. This didnt really bother him, he just wanted to see what he could find. He still did wonder if he could also find a contact to help.

Arriving at Nipton he could see the amount of different uniforms and clothing signifying its universal appeal. Walking into the Nipton General Store, he could see that it was well stocked and he could get more supplies.

“ _Good morning sir”_ came the greeting of the store proprietor.

“ _Morning, nice store you have here”_ Curristan replied.

“ _Thanks, how can I help you today?”_

Curristan immediately began to list a number of items which included some food and ammunition. He would buy a 9mm Pistol and a Combat Knife so he had more options in combat. He would leave the store many caps lighter but feeling satisfied.

Walking further into the town he made sure that he observed the people around him so to avoid being attacked without warning. As he walked into the eastern part of the town he mused that the town was basically a stinking pit of debauchery and gambling as he saw many prostitutes standing around, a couple even trying to ensnare him with their smiles.

Curristan wasn't really that interested though. He was mainly concerned with seeing what the town was all about and if he could get anything out of it. Realising he had reached the other side of Nipton, he turned and began walking back to Goodsprings, his objective for the day met.

Arriving back at Goodsprings as the sun began to set, he knew that he had made some progess in trying to figure out what the current situation was. He felt though that he hadn't met any of the major players yet but he had established himself. There was no real rush to get his plans fulfilled, or get drawn into the main events which would be playing out around him.

The next day was made very interesting by a sudden storm which began to sweep the area. Curristan stayed inside the schoolhouse, using the terminals to upload the data to his TARDIS. He knew that the data could be useful being added to his personal files and was potential future use in it for future schemes. His first plan was still to continue to search out useful technology that could be used.

Using the TARDIS Curristan had found out that there was a facility to the east which seemed to be a prewar technology site. It would need to be investigated later, but for now he would continue to look closer to Goodsprings for now. So far he had found nothing of significance apart from some small items. It had been a massive let down and Curristan had been tempted to relocate, before dismissing it due to the fact he was well hidden from even the local population.

He would work into the night, continuing to compile his records and making more plans for the next few moves that he would be making to improve his footing in the Mojave.


	2. Branching Out

**July 27th 2280**

Curristan's work to compile the enormous amount of data was now completed. He finally looked up from the terminal and realised that it was now just approaching sunrise. The tedious process was finally over and he was so glad for it. He was now ready to begin his next step, but first some coffee was in order.

Sitting at his desk he sipped at his coffee, while crunching on a croissant. He knew that the people outside would try to break down his door if they realised that he was living pretty much like a king compared to them.

The Majove still was in a very tense situation. There were reports of Legion scouts to the east, with some coming within sight of Nipton before disappearing. The NCR was sending some patrols too into the nearby area, but it was not enough to really prevent Legion incursions.

Moving out as the sun began to set, Curristan set off towards his next destination which was the facility which was known as HELIOS One. He had some intelligence that there was a weapon that its technology was pre war and hidden there. NCR soldiers were apparently there, but Curristan wasnt worried.

He arrived within sight of the facility, making sure he had not been spotted. He had luckily brought with him a set of night vision goggles which he had found in the TARDIS, giving him the advantage. He was armed, but it was only his 9mm Pistol which he had hidden in a shoulder holster. The rifles the soldiers had would easily take him down if he was spotted.

Going prone he slowly edged his way closer, making sure that he kept himself out of sight. He knew that there was no chance of getting inside due to the amount of security that was present. So instead he decided to utilise something he hadnt in some time, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and running a quick scan before falling back. He wouldnt give up, but it wasn't going to get anyway tonight.

The next morning Curristan was feeling frustrated and annoyed. The trip last night had yielded confirmation of what HELIOS One was, but the entire thing had been anticlimactic...

Rubbing his face he looked again at the notes he had compiled. He knew that right now he was at a sort of crossroads with everything, which was something he had to just accept for now. He had not many resources or weapons, or any contacts which he could use. He wouldn't just give up, that wasn't his style at all.

After several hours he had found nothing which had pulled him into a really depressed mood. Turning back to his notes on the terminal he had been working on, he continued to work on finding a suitable solution.

As dawn came, Curristan was already out and on the move. He had stopped at Primm for supplies before venturing onwards. His main objective had been to basically scout out further but he had ran into a six an Legion patrol, halting his progress. He was now basically laying under a hillside, making sure he could see where they were going. He was incredulous that he had even missed detection.

_'I have no idea why I wasn't seen....they were so close and somehow they missed me.'_

The situation could be laughable if it hadn't of been a matter of life and death...it had become cloudy which had helped his concealment, allowing the Legion patrol to essentially walk past eastwards to what he could surmise was a camp they had set up. However he wouldn't be making sure unless he had a death wish.

But he was determined to continue, with Curristan finally moving as the sun began to set. As he moved he had his pistol unholstered and making sure that he was keeping out of sight of any further patrols. Moving further north he would make a stop at Novac which he had spotted while scouting HELIOS One.

As he arrived he noticed that there were more people here than he had thought. A caravan of sellers and their brahmin carrying their wares was heading out north, with several mercenaries clustered around making sure it was protected. Curristan wisely let them pass, making sure he kept his pistol concealed to prevent any misunderstandings. All the mercenaries were carrying combat shotguns and submachine guns which meant he wouldnt stand a chance in any fight.

Renting a room he finally could collapse and rest before he would return back to Goodsprings. He had managed to get more of what was happening, but for now his goal of obtaining technology was still a bit out of reach.

**August 1st 2280**

Curristan had decided to stay an extra day at Novac before steadily making his way back to Goodsprings. He had immediately once returned entered the TARDIS and began to scan the entire Mojave. After some time he realised that New Vegas was the site of some active pre war technology which seemed like a beacon in amongst the tech sparse surroundings.

_'Hmm looks like we should go to New Vegas immediately after dismantling the base I made here. It makes sense that we move there as I will be in a better position to do more. Being in Goodsprings has been good but it's time to be somewhere more resources and contacts can be found..'_

After several hours he was now ready to go, entering the console room with a final unplugged terminal. Setting it down he turned to the console.

_'Well I think we should set down in the Strip itself, avoid having to deal with any security and any other problems.'_

Setting the TARDIS in motion, Curristan could now relax away from the harsh conditions which he had been in for some time. He decided to have a quick shower, putting on some fresh clothes and eating a decent meal that didnt have any chance of contamination. He knew that there was still some potential in this region, but there was a massive amount of danger ahead with some of the major players yet to be met. It would be a long road...


	3. A Decision

It was night as Curristan finaly exited the TARDIS and onto the Strip. He had decided to leave his weapons behind as he wanted to appear as no threat. The air was cool for a summers evening and he had some caps to spare if he wanted to enter one of the casinos. He didnt really have the temperment to do though, he was more concerned with finding out more about what was here.

A quick glance gave Curristan the evidence that the former Las Vegas had survived somehow the nuclear holocaust which had devastated the rest of this universe's Earth. Some warheads had landed in the surrounding areas but the city itself seemed to have just been affected by blast damage.

Continuing to walk he could see NCR soldiers patrolling around which he had heard was due to a treaty that had been made to keep the peace. However this was irrelevant to what Curristan's purpose in being in New Vegas. His main aim was to see if any potential gain could be made. If not then he would have to either wait or move on.

'Well so far I can't see any way of getting anything worth it. This entire place is an absolute wreck despite being spared nuclear fire....I think I am just wasting my time. Maybe after tying up loose ends I should just return to the home universe...'

Sounds of argument could be heard as a couple shouted over the man's overspending of caps in the casinos. Also he could hear the calls of a man outside the nearby Tops Casino trying to get people to come in. These things werent really of any interest, besides he knew that he would get cleaned out anyway. That thought brought an amused chuckle.

Returning to the TARDIS Curristan was conflicted. He had made some headway in helping the people of this universe, but now he was feeling that there wasn't really anything more. He was sick of conflict and wanted to be an explorer rather than the soldier he seemed to have been for most of his life so far.

The Time War and then the conficts he had fallen into after coming to this universe had meant a life of constant danger. The wars of this universe had been much easier than the battles against the Daleks...but now he was becoming jaded and the flashbacks to the Time War were getting worse.

The last days were still pretty fresh in his mind, with Curristan running through horribly scarred battlefields as his first body began to reach an advanced age, slowing his reflexes and had nearly got him killed several times. Then came the last day and his rebirth. Since then he had still been caught in battles with a really short reprieve at the beginning of his current life.

Sam had been a casualty of his current incarnation's inexperience and renewed naiviety...at least now she was safe and sound now. Still he was not sure that he would ever take on another companion after that bad first attempt. But time would tell in that regard.

His chance at a new beginning was coming, he could feel it. The ending of his current stay was now as he knew that the call of the home universe would take him back. He would begin anew and despite the disaster this expedition had been, would not really keep him down. He would endure.

Setting a course for the temporal bridge which would return him to the home universe, Curristan sat back and for the first time in a while, could feel that he would be safe. He could return in the future, but now his path was now towards a new direction.


End file.
